This invention pertains to display envelopes in general and, in particular, to a freestanding double pocket display envelope of the easel type for simultaneously displaying two photographs.
Devices which fold into an easel for displaying photographs or the like have been widely used in the past. Typically, such devices included a planar member for displaying an item and a suitable brace for positioning in an upright, freestanding relationship. Some devices employ two planar members with one having a display window and with the other used primarily for support. Further, such devices typically use a tongue and slit type brace to retain the two foldable members in a desired orientation. This type of brace is likely to slip, causing the easel to unfold and collapse. Moreover, devices that include an inner pocket with a seal flap are plagued with the seal flap prematurely sealing the pocket prior to the insertion therein of the item to be displayed, rendering the envelope unusable for display purposes.